The vertices $V$ of a centrally symmetric hexagon in the complex plane are given by \[V=\left\{   \sqrt{2}i,-\sqrt{2}i, \frac{1}{\sqrt{8}}(1+i),\frac{1}{\sqrt{8}}(-1+i),\frac{1}{\sqrt{8}}(1-i),\frac{1}{\sqrt{8}}(-1-i) \right\}.\]For each $j$, $1\leq j\leq 12$, an element $z_j$ is chosen from $V$ at random, independently of the other choices. Let $P={\prod}_{j=1}^{12}z_j$ be the product of the $12$ numbers selected.

The probability that $P=-1$ can be expressed in the form
\[\frac{a}{p^b},\]where $a,$ $b,$ $p$ are positive integers, $p$ is prime, and $a$ is not divisible by $p.$  Find $a + b + p.$
The first two vertices of $V$ have magnitude $\sqrt{2}$, while the other four have magnitude $\dfrac{1}{2}$. In order for $P=-1$, it must be the case that $|P|=1$, which only happens if there are two magnitude-$\sqrt{2}$ vertices for each magnitude-$\dfrac{1}{2}$ one. Define $P_1$ as the product of the magnitude-$\sqrt{2}$ vertices chosen and $P_2$ as the product of the magnitude-$\dfrac{1}{2}$ vertices chosen.

There are $\dbinom{12}{8}$ ways to select which of the 12 draws come up with a magnitude-$\sqrt{2}$ number. The arguments of those numbers are all $\pm\dfrac{\pi}{2}$, so $P_1$ has an argument that is a multiple of $\pi$. Half of the $2^8$ draw sequences will produce a result with argument equivalent to $0$ and the other half will have an argument equivalent to $\pi$.

Similarly, the arguments of the other four numbers are $\dfrac{\pi}{4}+k\cdot\dfrac{\pi}{2}$, so $P_2$ has argument $k\cdot\dfrac{\pi}{2}$ for some integer $k$. The $4^4$ ways to select four magnitude-$\dfrac{1}{2}$ numbers are equally likely to produce any of the four possible product arguments.

In order for $P=-1$, the argument of the product must be $-\dfrac{\pi}{2}$. That happens only if:
(a) $P_1$ has argument $0$ and $P_2$ has argument $-\dfrac{\pi}{2}$, which happens with probability $\dfrac{1}{2}\cdot\dfrac{1}{4}=\dfrac{1}{8}$.
(b) $P_2$ has argument $\pi$ and $P_2$ has argument $\dfrac{\pi}{2}$, which also happens with probability $\dfrac{1}{2}\cdot\dfrac{1}{4}=\dfrac{1}{8}$.
Putting these cases together, we find that $\dfrac{1}{8}+\dfrac{1}{8}=\dfrac{1}{4}$ of the $2^8\cdot 4^4=2^{16}$ sequences of eight magnitude-$\sqrt{2}$ and four magnitude-$\dfrac{1}{2}$ vertices will have the correct argument for $P=-1$.

The probability that $P=-1$ is
\begin{align*}
  \dfrac{\dbinom{12}{4}\cdot\dfrac{1}{4}\cdot 2^{16}}{6^{12}} &= \dfrac{\dbinom{12}{4}4}{3^{12}} \\
   &= \dfrac{12\cdot 11\cdot 10\cdot 9\cdot 4}{4!\cdot 3^{12}} \\
   &= \dfrac{220}{3^{10}}. \\
\end{align*}The final answer is $220 + 3 + 10 = \boxed{233}.$